Melt
by taehyeomi
Summary: Melt - I'm about to melt [vmin] [jimin/v]


now listening : hatsune miku - melt

* * *

_**I wake up in the morning**_**  
**_**And immediately I start to think of you**_**  
**_**I decided to cut my bangs**_**  
**_**Just to hear you say, "What happened?"**_

"hey, taehyung."

_**Melt - I'm about to melt**_  
_**I can't tell you that I like you... but...**_**  
**_**Melt - I can't let our eyes meet**_**  
**_**I'm not into love and all that**_**  
**_**But I do... like you**_

Taehyung memutar kepalanya, hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah park jimin. Dengan cepat taehyung memutar kembali kepalanya pada sudut semula, napasnya tercekat, seperti tidak ada lubang keluar, taehyung dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Taehyung tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, bukankah hal itu malah membuat park jimin tau perasaannya untuk park jimin? Tapi.. kalaupun park jimin tau, dia rugi apa. Toh, memang itu yang taehyung inginkan. "y..ya?" taehyung membalas sapaan park jimin tanpa melihatnya.  
Jimin duduk disamping taehyung, "begini.. aku merasa belakangan ini kita menjadi sedikit jauh. Dan karena besok hari minggu, mau menemaniku jalan jalan?"

Taehyung menatap jimin tanpa berkedip, ha apa? Apa yang baru dia dengar? Apa taehyung lupa bangun pagi ini? Mungkin ini akan segera berakhir, taehyung akan segera bangun. Ya.. pasti. Jika sudah bangun nanti, taehyung akan tertawa keras, dan menghantam kepalanya didinding.

Jimin dan dia adalah teman sejak mereka duduk dibangku taman kanak kanak dan karena jimin yang paling tua diantara mereka, jimin mengajari semua yang ia tau kepada taehyung. Taehyung tidak ingat jelas sejak kapan ia menyukai jimin. Karena sejak mereka bertemu, jimin selalu berperan penting untuk taehyung. Saat tur sekolah, taehyung membatalkan kepergiannya karena jimin terserang demam pada malam sebelum tur dan tidak dapat ikut pergi. Saat pertama mereka menggambar menggunakan cat air, saat jimin member tau taehyung jika warna kuning dan merah bisa menjadi warna oranye jika keduanya dicampur bersama. Dan saat taehyung terlalu takut berbicara pada orang baru dan menatap mata mereka, jimin akan disana, membantu taehyung bertanya. Jimin berarti untuk taehyung, namun taehyung tidak tau apa itu terjadi sebaliknya.

"ngomong ngomong.." lamunan taehyung buyar, "apa yang kau gambar?" lalu jimin mendekatkan kepalanya ke buku sketsa yang taehyung pegang. Lalu taehyung memeluk buku sketsanya, menyembuyikan gambarnya. Sejujurnya, buku sketsanya dipenuhi oleh sketsa park jimin yang nyaris tidak ada yang pernah ia selesaikan. Karena saat taehyung hampir menyelesaikannya, ia menyadari gambarnya tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan park jimin, tidak sesempurna park jimin. Well, apa tiruan yang pernah sempurna? Lalu ia akan berhenti disana, dan memulai yang baru. "oh.. maaf.." jimin meraba tengkuknya, "jadi? Mau?"

"mau apa?" lamunan taehyung membuat ia melupakan apa yang jimin barusan katakan.  
Jimin tertawa, "menemaniku jalan jalan hari minggu?"

Taehyung kembali diam.

"mau atau nggak? Diam artinya mau, kan?" lalu jimin kembali tertawa.

taehyung mengangguk kencang.

"hehe.. kita bertemu di taman besar dekat rumahmu? Lalu makan es krim sebentar, aku yakin kau tidak menolak. disana banyak pohon dan sekarang musim gugur.." jimin menghela napas "satu hal yang selalu aku ingat.. kau menyukai musim gugur."

Napas taehyung kembali tertahan didadanya, matanya menatap jimin. Bahkan tidak ada yang mengingat hal itu. Tidak ada selain ibunya.. sebelum ia mengetahui jimin masih mengingatnya. Musim gugur selalu akan menjadi musim yang taehyung sukai.

"sampai bertemu besok." Lalu jimin begegas pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada taehyung.

* * *

Taehyung duduk dibawah pohon besar, berharap jimin dapat melihatnya disini. Taehyung memegang rambutnya lagi, ia baru saja mencat ulang warna rambutnya, sekali lagi, berharap jimin menyukainya. Taehyung ingin terlihat lain untuk jimin, walaupun yang mereka lakukan bukan kencan.. atau memang kencan dengan alibi menemani jimin jalan jalan? Taehyung memukul wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, wajahnya terasa panas di bawah tangannya.  
Taehyung melepaskan tangannya, lalu kembali menggambar, kali ini ia menggambar sebuah kursi taman, dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk disana, matanya tertutup, seperti sedang menikmati angin musim gugur, jika dilihat lekat lekat, orang itu park jimin.

"taehyung!" taehyung menoleh pada arah suara, suara yang jelas ia kenal, suara park jimin. Park jimin berlari kecil kearah taehyung duduk. "menunggu lama?" lalu ia duduk disamping taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng.

"apa itu aku yang kau gambar?" jimin terkekeh.

Taehyung memeluk buku sketsanya dan menyembunyikan gambarnya didadanya. "bukan!"

"aku bercanda." Lalu jimin mengusap kepala taehyung, "mau makan es krim?"

"tapi ini musim gugur?"

"lalu? saat musim gugur beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau meminta es krim saat kita bertengkar disini bukan?"

Taehyung diam, ia tidak menyangka jimin mengingatnya.

"ada apa?"

"tidak, aku hanya.. tidak menyangka kau mengingatnya."

Jimin menghela napas, lalu tersenyum. "aku berusaha mengingat semua tentangmu, taehyung." Sekarang jimin memandang langit.

Jantung taehyung berdetak cepat, napasnya kembali tercekat. Matanya tidak dapat menjauh dari jimin. Ia tidak mengira jimin akan seperti setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berinteraksi lagi. Sejak mereka tidak satu kelas lagi, sejak jimin sibuk dengan kegiatan osisnya, sejak jimin sibuk membuat nilainya tetap stabil, dan sejak jimin tidak memanggilnya lagi.

"ohya," Jimin memindahkan tatapannya kembali pada taehyung, "warna rambutmu berbeda." lalu jimin tertawa.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"tidak ada, hanya saja.. warnanya seperti madu, apa jika aku memakannya rasanya akan sama?" lalu jimin membuat gerakan mulut seperti menggigit. Jimin tertawa lagi, pipi yang berombak menyebabkan mata yang menyipit ketika jimin tersenyum, dan suara yang jimin buat ketika tertawa. Taehyung hanya berharap ini berlangsung selamanya. Taehyung berharap mereka tidak kembali lagi kesekolah, karena saat disekolah, taehyung tidak dapat melihat ini semua.

_**"I guess I'll have to let you in"**_**  
**_**Beside me you say, laughing**_**  
**_**That was the sound that made me fall in love**_

"jimin.." jimin berhenti tertawa, lalu melihat kearah taehyung. "_aku menyukaimu"_batin taehyung. taehyung diam, harus kah ia berkata seperti itu?

"ya?"

Taehyung tetap diam menatap jimin.

Dan jimin juga menatapnya. Seperti mengetahui ada yang mengganjal hati taehyung, "mau pergi sekarang?" jimin tersenyum.

Taehyung mengangguk.

* * *

"aku mau makan kepiting biru."

Taehyung diam. Menatap jimin.

"aku bercanda, aku tau seafood yang kau makan hanya ikan." Jimin tertawa, "aku punya tiket buy 1 get 1 fish and chips."

_Kamu juga ingat yang ini ya_, batin taehyung.

_"kamu nggak makan udang?" jimin menyodorkan udang besar pada taehyung._  
_"aku cuma makan ikan." Taehyung menjauhkan tangan jimin._  
_"nggak asik." Jimin memasukan semua udang besar kedalam mulutnya, "padahal udang besar enak. Kapan kapan kalau aku sudah punya banyak uang aku traktir kamu makan ikan panggang, atau ikan mentega, atau fish and chips."_

"aku juga sudah janji dulu ingin traktir kamu makan fish and chips kan?"

Suara jimin membuyarkan lamunan taehyung. Hal yang jimin katakan sama dengan apa yang baru saja dia lamunkan, bagaimana bisa.. bagaimana bisa jimin mengingat semuanya. Taehyung kembali menatap jimin.

"ada apa dengan tatapan itu?" jimin menyeringai, "kaget karena aku masih mengingatnya?" jimin terkekeh pelan.  
"begitulah,"

Jimin tertawa.

* * *

Taehyung melihat arlojinya, jam 16:30. Jimin tidak membawa arloji, jika pun membawanya, jimin akan segera membawa taehyung pulang. Pasti jimin mengingat taehyung tidak boleh keluar rumah lebih dari jam 5 sore.

"jam berapa?"

Taehyung terloncat kaget, "mm, jam setengah lima."

"benarkah? Sebaiknya aku mengantar kau pulang sekarang." Jimin tetap berjalan

_Tapi_

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, tidak menyusul jimin. _Tapi aku ingin bersamamu_

"ada apa?"

Taehyung menggeleng lalu berjalan menyusul jimin. Taehyung menundukan kepalanya, melihat kakinya bergerak maju.

"kau sedikit pucat, taehyung. Kedinginan?"  
Taehyung memindahkan pandangannya, melihat jimin. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. jimin mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantung jaketnya, meraih tangan taehyung lalu memasukan tangan mereka berdua kekantung jaketnya.

_**Melt - I can hardly breathe**_**  
**_**My hand, touching yours, is trembling**_

"merasa lebih baik?"

Taehyung tidak dapat menjawab. Napasnya tercekat dibawah lehernya. Dadanya terasa sakit Karena jantungnya berdetak cepat. Taehyung melihat jimin, jimin sedang menatap lurus kedepan. Jika taehyung dapat memohon, ia memohon waktu diberhentikan saja, atau ini terjadi lebih lama. Taehyung berharap seseorang memindahkan rumahnya menjadi lebih jauh.

_**If you should stretch out your hand to close the distance, what'll I do...?!**_

Rumah taehyung sudah mulai terlihat dari tempat mereka berjalan. Ada sesuatu yang taehyung rasakan didadanya. Bukan berdetak cepat lagi, sedih lebih tepatnya. "sampai disini saja."  
"tidak apa apa?"  
"ya." Taehyung mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantung jaket jimin. "terimakasih untuk hari ini."  
"tidak, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. Senang bisa bersenang senang bersamamu hari ini seperti dulu." Jimin tersenyum. "sampai jumpa.. mm, besok." Lalu melambaikan tangan.  
"jimin.." _aku menyukaimu._Taehyung menundukan kepalanya.  
"ya?"  
Taehyung diam sejenak. "..hati hati dijalan."  
"ya, terimakasih. mm, taehyung."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat jimin. Sebelum ia menyadari jimin berjalan mendekatinya, lalu meraih kepala taehyung dan mencium dahi taehyung yang tertutup poni.

Semua berjalan terlalu cepat, sehingga taehyung tidak menyadarinya.

Atau terlalu kaget untuk sadar.

Taehyung menatap jimin, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini.. mata mereka bertemu. Taehyung tidak dapat menahannya lagi, taehyung memeluk jimin. Berharap jimin tidak bergerak untuk melepaskannya.

Taehyung merasa sebuah tangan mengelus halus kepalanya. "sampai jumpa besok, taehyung. Aku juga menyayangimu."

_**Melt - I want to walk hand in hand with you!**_**  
**_**Must we say goodbye so soon?**_**  
**_**Hold me tight right away!**_

_**...or something**_


End file.
